Family
by nikitabella
Summary: A woman and a man can make a family. But this family isn't completed if there isn't a child in it, a symbol of their love. A random one-shot about Jason, Piper and the day that changed a lot of things in their life. Included Percabeth!


**A\N: A story about the Grace family. Piper and Jason are married and are hm…let's say twenty two. It's a nice number. **

**Enjoy!**

_Family_

''Ugh, I'm so…big!'' Piper grumbled as she plopped on the couch in Annabeth and Percy's apartment.

''Well, it's normal; you are seven months into the pregnancy. You are not very capable of actually moving much.'' Annabeth reasoned smiling.

''Auntie Pipew!'' three-year-old Aria sprinted into the room, her curly black locks flying behind her. She went straight to Piper and jumped on the couch next to her. Her little hand went to Piper's swollen belly and the girl looked up with twinkling ocean-blue eyes. ''How's he in there?''

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled tenderly at Aria while stroking her belly too.

''He's fine sweetie. Very energetic actually.'' She said and turned to Annabeth. ''Gods, he's restless. And damn, it hurts sometimes.''

The two women laughed but then Aria stood up and started jumping up and down, pointing at Piper.

''Auntie cussed! Damn busted!'' and then giggled.

The brunette's eyes went wide as she turned to apologize to the daughter of Athena who sighed exasperatedly.

''I managed to make her forget the 'f' word that she caught from Percy a few days ago and now this? Piper…''

''Sorry, it wasn't intentional, it just slipped my mouth. And it could have been worse, I could have used something like…''

''Stop it here please. No need to get things worse.'' Annabeth said quickly and then turned to her daughter. ''Aria, this is a bad word. We mustn't use bad words, right. What are you supposed to say?''

''But auntie used it too!'' the girl defended himself and pointed accusingly at Piper who blushed scarlet. ''She have to say it too.''

''Uhh…what are we supposed to say?'' the pregnant woman asked her best friend.

''I officially promise that I won't use this word again.'' Annabeth recited and looked at her daughter again, who looked at Piper. The brunette sighed.

''Fine. I officially promise that I won't use this word again. Now Ari, it's your turn.''

''I officially pwomise that I won't use this wowd again!'' the girl announced happily and dashed up the stairs giggling.

''She'll use it, won't she?'' Piper asked while looking after her.

''Yep, definitely. The worst thing is that Percy doesn't care what language she uses. Gods, I swear that if he continues like this, by the time Aria is five, she will know more cursing words than normal ones.'' Annabeth complained standing up and helping Piper up too. They headed towards the kitchen.

''Sorry about that.'' The brunette apologized and Annabeth waved her off.

''Don't worry, it's nothing. I can deal with that. Are you hungry?''

''You bet! By the way, when Percy and Jason said would return?''

''They said it won't take much time. I'm sure it'll be nothing. Don't worry, it's bad for the baby.'' The blond told her as she dig into the fridge to get some peanut butter for sandwiches.

''Oh, don't start with that. Jason is already over protective.'' Piper huffed and made a bad imitation of his voice. ''Don't lie like that, you'll press the baby, don't lift that box, don't even think of raising your dagger. Gods, he's playing with my nerves sometimes.''

Annabeth laughed at her best friend's annoyance.

''Don't judge him too hard, he's just being careful. It's because he cares for you and the baby. Remember how Percy insisted on carrying me around the house after the fifth month?''

This time Piper laughed too. When her laughter died down, she sighed still smiling.

''I know he cares but he's just too worked up sometimes. I know it's new for both of us but still. I hate it when he treats me like an invalid.''

''Another month and it would be over. Then, he'll start worrying about the baby and you'll be off that hook.'' Annabeth winked at her and the laughed.

After around fifteen minutes the door opened and Percy and Jason's voices came from the hallway.

''Girls?'' Percy asked curiously from the living room.

''In the kitchen Seaweed brain.'' Annabeth called and after a second the guys entered smiling.

''Why am I not surprised?'' he muttered to himself but it was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

''What is that supposed to mean Perseus?'' Annabeth said carefully and Percy gulped, trying to think of an excuse.

''Well, Piper is here and I know from experience how much pregnant women eat…''

''Hey!'' Piper whined.

The others laughed and Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek on the way to the fridge. Jason went to Piper and hugged her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

''How is everything going?'' he asked her, nuzzling at her neck.

''Normal.'' She smiled at his behavior, offering him a bite from her half-eaten second sandwich and he accepted.

''Daddy!'' Aria ran from her room and into the kitchen probably having heard them. Her hands were in the air and as soon as she came to Percy he immediately picked her up.

''How's my little girl?'' he asked tickling her stomach.

''Damn good!'' she exclaimed giggling.

Percy turned to snicker at Annabeth while Jason looked curios. Piper put her head in her hands.

''Oh, don't look at me like that. It wasn't me!'' Annabeth said, raising her hands in defense. All eyes turned on Piper.

''Don't even ask.'' She sighed and the guys chuckled.

They stayed for lunch and around three o'clock Piper and Jason headed to their own apartment, five streets away.

Jason's arm was put on her shoulders as they were walking.

''So, how was the damn morning?'' he finally broke the silence trying hard not to laugh.

''Don't, just…don't go there Grace. Ugh, how am I supposed to raise a child when I can't keep my damn mouth shut?'' she exclaimed then, raising her voice a little.

Jason decided to not point out what she just did but to answer her question.

''Don't worry Pipes, we will make it work. And what if our son curses like a sailor? At least it will never be as bad as Percy's.'' the son of Jupiter smiled at her and leaned to kiss her forehead.

''Is this a contest or something?'' Piper smirked up at him.

''Well, no but I'm just happy that my children won't be related to the sea.''

''My mother was born from the sea foam so technically…''

Jason kissed her lips then, shutting her up effectively.

''Annabeth is rubbing off on you Pipes.'' He chuckled as they pulled apart.

Piper glared at him but he just laughed and looked ahead of them.

She then hissed and stopped abruptly, her hand on her swollen belly. Jason took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

''Pipes, is everything okay? Does something hurt?'' he asked frantically, looking at her whole body.

''Yeah, just…he kicked a little harder I think. Can we sit somewhere?'' she asked and Jason led her to a small park across the street where they sat at a bench.

The day was hot and sunny since it was June. There were a lot of people around although more were probably about to come around four o'clock when the head will be a little less. Piper let herself relax against the bench while Jason rubbed gently the spot she was holding before.

''Don't do that little one, it hurts mommy.'' He whispered to her belly while smiling and kissed the spot.

Piper smiled at the action of her husband. He was so confident and easy-going right now that she found it hard to believe it was his first child. But maybe there were fatherly instincts along with the motherly ones that make you know just what to do in the right time.

After a few minutes they decided to head home. But after Piper stood up someone snickered behind them.

''Oh my, a demigod family.'' A girl was standing there her irises red. ''Boy, do you smell good…a son of the sky god I see. Hm…even the daughter of love smells…inviting.''

Jason was dazed for a few seconds but when Piper squeezed his hand, he shook his head and pulled out his _gladius._

''Stay behind me.'' He said to Piper and she didn't have the time to argue that she could help him. He dropped into a battle stance.

''Adorable, aren't you?'' the girl purred and Jason had to blink hard to stop himself from getting distracted. Piper was sure that he had reached the conclusion just like her: empousa.

The pain in her belly hit her again but she clenched her teeth determined to not distract him any further. They were in enough trouble already.

''Jason, listen to me.'' She laced her voice with charmspeak as much as she could. ''You can do it. Just _don't listen to her_.'' Piper demanded and saw Jason nod shortly.

The empousa, now angry charged at him but he managed to dodge her and tried slashing at her back. She was fast enough to escape and was now face to face with Piper.

''And what do we have here?'' she sneered at the daughter of Aphrodite who was clutching her belly.

Piper didn't look at her however. She noticed her husband creeping behind the empousa and smiled at the creature. Before it could realize what was happening Jason's golden blade ran directly through the empousa's body and she disheveled into ashes.

Jason straitened up and looked around to see if someone noticed them and alerted the police.

''Jason…'' Piper managed to choke out before sitting on the bench again and clutching her stomach.

His head whipped around and his eyes landed on her form.

''Gods, Piper are you okay? Did she hurt you? Show me…'' he started frantically kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his.

''N-no…Jason it's coming.'' She stated her breaths coming out uneven.

''What's coming?'' he looked at her questioningly and she had the sudden urge to slap him.

''The baby…the baby is coming Jason!'' she said trying not to whimper when another wave of pain hit her.

Jason's eyes widened. His mouth opened a little when he gaped openly at her.

''But…but…there's a whole month still and…and…it can't be coming right _now_!'' he stated, panic rising in his voice as his hands dig desperately in his hair.

''Well…he's on a different opinion.'' She snapped at him but then her voice softened. ''Please Jase, do something.''

He straightened up and started pacing, one hand still in his hair.

''Okay, okay...I can…I can fly us to the hospital! Yeah, it will be the fastest way, come on.'' He went to her but she shook her head immediately.

''No, I can't stay put…we'll end up falling somewhere. We need a transport.'' She said trying to ease her breathing as Annabeth showed her.

''Okay then…we're close to home; I can go there and get the car. I'll be here in no time.'' He offered but the daughter of Aphrodite shook her head again.

''Don't…don't leave me. Please. Hail a taxi.'' She said while lying on the bench breathing deeply.

''Okay…good plan. Wait, I don't have any money. Do you have?'' Jason was starting to panick and Piper managed to stand up and grab him by the shirt with one hand.

She looked up at his eyes trying to contain the next groan.

''Hail the damn car Jason, I'll take care of the driver.'' She gritted out and he relaxed a little.

''Okay, you just sit there and I'll go hail the taxi. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine.'' He said smoothly and kissed her forehead, his hand on her belly.

Piper could hear a laugh in the distance.

* * *

The hospital door squeaked and Piper lifted her head to see Percy and Annabeth entering. She smiled at them and sat up straighter in her bed.

''Hey Piper, congratulations!'' Annabeth beamed and went to hug her. She kept her voice low because Jason had passed out on the chair next to Piper's bed.

''How are you feeling Beauty queen?'' Percy asked smiling too and Piper raised one eyebrow.

''You're hanging way too much with Leo for my liking.'' She chuckled at him and then looked at Jason.

He was leaning on the chair, his face peaceful. From time to time, his eyebrows would furrow but that didn't last for long. Piper didn't want to wake him up but apparently Percy wasn't thinking like her.

''Come on bro, time for you to wake up!'' he said shaking the son of Jupiter.

He stirred and stood straighter. With a groan he rubbed his neck and then looked around.

''Oh, hey guys.'' He greeted with his eyes half-open.

''So, how do you feel like a daddy now?'' Percy asked while Jason stood up from the char and sat on the end of Piper's bed.

Despite his sleepiness he smiled hugely.

''We'll see.'' He said and grasped Piper's hand turning to place a kiss on Piper's temple. ''How do you feel?''

''Better than yesterday. Where is he?'' she asked him and he leaned to peck her lips.

''I'll go tell the nurse to bring him, okay?'' he smiled and left the room.

''Well, he's handling it well.'' Annabeth commented after Piper's husband closed the door. Piper laughed.

''You should have seen him before we got to the hospital. Gods, I don't know how I can laugh to that now when I wanted to strangle him the other day because of the same thing.'' She sighed and looked around for a second. ''Where did you left Aria by the way?''

''Oh, she's with Leo and Reyna. He wanted to come too but with his broken leg…it would be kind of difficult so they accepted to take her. Hey, do Hazel and Frank know?'' Percy asked while playing with a little plastic cup he found on the small bedside table.

''Yeah, I think Jason called them after he called Thalia and Nico.''

''Someone's exited!'' Percy snickered.

''Oh yeah, tells the man who went on jumping in the hospital's hallways screaming 'YES!' when Aria was born.'' Annabeth turned to send him a pointed look and he was about to answer when the door opened and Jason came in cradling a small baby huddled blue blankets. Piper extended her hands and he chuckled before giving it to her.

The small hairs on his head were dark and when he finally opened his eyes to the world they went from brown to blue to green. All of them smiled.

''What's his name?'' Annabeth asked not looking away from the boy, who was clutching to his father's finger.

Piper and Jason looked at each other. They had discussed names before but never stopped on one. But seeing him now made it easier for them to decide.

''What do you think?'' Jason asked her smiling playfully.

''Charlie?''

''Charles?'' Annabeth and Percy both asked secretly eyeing each other.

''No, Charlie. Charlie Grace.''

**A\N: So this is it. I hope that you'll like it. I don't exactly know what the point was in it, maybe just providing some JASPER fluff. **

**Review? It really makes my day.**


End file.
